


长亭外（七）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	长亭外（七）

在黑暗的狭窄空间里，李东赫什么都看不见，只能感觉到哥哥温热的吐息就在自己面前，那么近。他的心跳骤然快起来，砰砰砰地擂鼓一样急促而剧烈，还想要、更近一些。  
“哥……”  
他迟疑不定地伸出手，模模糊糊地覆上李敏亨的脸，温柔摸索着。李敏亨没有躲，这让他胆子大起来，最后双手揽上了李敏亨的脖子。  
“哥哥身上，是冷的。”  
他缓缓凑近，在李敏亨的默许中越靠越近，然后把自己的唇瓣贴上去，只是很轻很轻地一下，就退开了。  
“哥哥的嘴，也是冷的……”  
李敏亨一句话不说，扣住李东赫的后脑勺把这个吻继续了下去。他是温柔的，却和李东赫小心翼翼的浅尝辄止不一样。李东赫几乎被吓呆了，不敢相信这来之不易的甜蜜真正在上演，他被动接受着亲吻，牙关紧合。  
“笨，”李敏亨和他鼻尖抵鼻尖，轻声说他，“张嘴。”  
李东赫听话地松了牙关，就发觉哥哥柔软的舌头钻了进来，搅得他心慌意乱，浑身酥麻。  
他哪里受过这种诱惑呢。小时候也常拥抱哥哥，或是轻轻的脸蛋吻，最亲密不过唇瓣相贴然后很快分开。哪有像现在这样，滚烫着交换津液，身体紧紧贴在一起，背后还有一双手在爱抚。  
他早就化成一滩水，薄汗涔涔，双腿不自觉地缠上了给予他这一切的那人。  
“哥、哥哥……”  
这一声声昭示兄弟关系的称呼，非凡没有阻止李敏亨，反而让他更紧地拥住了李东赫。  
他也叫着弟弟的名字：“小赫……”  
李东赫恍惚间以为自己在做梦。太像了，像极了他十三四岁时初梦那人间荒唐，怀里抱的不是哪个温软的女孩子，而是自己的兄长。  
他堕入不可言说的春色，如今这情境却正在真实发生。  
这让他，怎么耐得住。  
“呃……”  
李敏亨触碰到了，弟弟胯间热烫的一团，他伸手隔着睡裤握住，惹得李东赫条件反射性地往后一缩。  
“害怕吗？”  
害怕，但是太想要了，如果可以，宁愿时时都是令人害怕的雷雨天。  
“不怕。”  
窗外仍然电闪雷鸣，轰雷似乎就在他们的头顶上炸开，离得那么近那么危险。  
李东赫贴上李敏亨的身体，双手抓住了他的手臂，是要交出自己的姿势。  
于是李敏亨就来了。  
他冰凉的的手轻轻勾下李东赫的睡裤和内裤，握住了他。  
“啊……”  
李东赫被这么碰一碰就要不行了，他咬着哥哥肩头的衣服，津液浸透了薄薄的衣衫，濡湿了一大片。  
他能感觉到，被温柔套弄和抚慰，陌生又刺激的感觉。比起这事本身，李敏亨三个字更让他满足。  
是他在作弄自己，不是别的人。  
只要这么想一想，他就要受不住，在哥哥手里兴奋地跳动着。  
“哥，哥哥啊，唔……”  
喘息越来越快，李敏亨没有停下，反而加快了速度。李东赫一双腿无措地乱蹬着，又很快被单手按住。  
“别乱动。”  
他眼里很快蓄满了泪，不知道是委屈的，还是舒服的。  
这叫人痛苦又欢悦的情事终于因他的释放而暂告一段落，他交待在哥哥的手里。那只手原本是凉的，现在被摩擦得发烫，是被他给磨得。  
从腿根，到耳后全都泛起红来，黑暗的被窝里看不见，却闻得到，是让人羞耻的腥气。  
闷闷的空气里传来一声轻笑，是他那正直又色气的哥哥：“东赫，你不会，太快了一点吗？”  
李东赫羞耻得颤抖，他推了一把李敏亨：“你、你又有多久！”  
第一次而已，更何况对方是渴望已久的人，他太受不住了。  
李敏亨又笑一声，猛然翻身到了李东赫身后，把下巴搁在了他肩上。  
“你要，看看吗？”  
李东赫紧张得全身紧绷，画本上的春宫图映入脑海，他是知道的，知道两个男人之间应该怎么做。  
就是这样的，从背后，哥哥是这个意思吗？  
李敏亨用行动给出了答案。  
“把腿并紧了。”  
他还是没舍得真做，只让李东赫并紧双腿，从腿缝间插进去。  
等到李东赫明白了他的意思，反而不害怕了，他抓紧了哥哥的手腕，吞吞吐吐地说：“都、都这样了，进去、进去也没关系……”  
他在说什么呢？不知羞耻的主动邀请，说完就脸红耳热到呼吸困难，偏偏李敏亨还要拒绝。  
“小赫是不是忘了，明天还要去学校看我比赛的。”  
真做的话明天还下得来床吗。  
李东赫抓着李敏亨的手，感觉腿间缓缓挤入了那件滚烫的硬物，是哥哥的，是……  
“别分心，合紧一点。”  
李东赫太瘦了，稍有放松腿缝就打开了来，李敏亨得不到想要的。  
听了这话，李东赫乖乖地夹紧了修长的双腿，哪怕硬物快速进出磨得他皮肉很痛也不敢放开了。  
“嗬……”  
他在喘着气，身后的哥哥也在喘着气，他们在这隐秘的黑暗空间里互相索取，不知疲惫地。  
李敏亨动作粗暴起来，像一头悲伤的野兽在发泄愤懑，掐着李东赫腰臀的手和身下进出的力道都失了控制，把东赫逼出眼泪来。  
“哥哥，我痛、痛……”  
他听不见，一只手揽住东赫的腰不让他逃，越来越快地顶弄起来。  
“哥……”  
这极致的快乐让李东赫哭出声，他收紧了双腿，听到身后哥哥逐渐粗重的喘息，最后伴随一声低吼释放在自己的腿间。  
他转身去寻一个吻，激烈缠绵而蚀骨销魂，他贪心地追着哥哥的唇瓣不放，却突然尝到一点湿意。  
哥哥哭了。  
他的哥哥怎么哭了。  
“哥别哭，不是你的错，是我要的，是我要你的。”  
李敏亨摇了摇头，他亲了亲东赫的额头，要说的话又说不出口  
骆姨牺牲了，没有人可以为她立碑。日后论功行赏，上边那些人估计还要为她的身份吵上几回合。  
这也正是李敏亨的命运。  
“我的小姨去世了。”他说。  
不是“我们的”，只是“我的”，李东赫听懂了。


End file.
